


密会

by Deterrence



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deterrence/pseuds/Deterrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Secret Fantasy</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Fantasy

千玺在市中心跟朋友吃饭的时候看到王俊凯了。

站在火锅店门口，搂着女朋友。挺冷的天了，还只穿着毛线开衫，个子很高，比他们分手的时候看起来瘦很多。

感觉也没什么，就像个陌生人。已经三年没见了。一千多天没说话。

但也不是那么陌生，有种东西一直没变。

事到如今，千玺还是不会主动去面对他的。于是转身在王俊凯可能看到他之前离开了那个位置。

 

坐在车上的时候，胡思乱想了几分钟，不过靠着习惯很快清空了思维。千玺开始拨开手机查看电影院的位置，顺便把买的票的时间又核对了一遍。

 

厅里没几个人。千玺从爆米花桶里揪起一块，放到嘴里。

片子放到一个多小时的时候，林晓衍终于找了过来。

“等急了？”

千玺没说话，在黑暗里摇了摇头，都不知道林晓衍能不能看见。

林晓衍一下哧溜到他身边，羽绒服里挤出来的都是冷空气，直接偎到他怀里，然后就伸手去够吃的。

哪知道千玺一把抓住他的手，“洗手。”

林晓衍不太愿意，“干嘛啊，我又没洁癖。”

千玺眼睛盯着荧幕，觉得嗓子里有点堵。

好在林晓衍感觉他这么握着自己只是为了给他暖和一下，也没觉得多别扭，就把手收回来，“那你喂我。”说着还往千玺那儿耸了一下。

千玺没法跟他置气，看了看林晓衍粉粉的脸，觉得自己就像养了只小动物似的。没办法，就拿起爆米花往他嘴里填。

林晓衍吃得很开心，一直拐着他的胳臂，脑袋也靠着他肩膀。

“水。”

林晓衍一动不动，那意思是要千玺把吸管都帮忙喂到他嘴边。

“你毛病真大了啊。”

林晓衍笑着，还是乖乖地咬住了递过来的可乐吸嘴，好歹知道自己用手拿着了。

“我们一会吃什么。”

“你不是喜欢那家涮牛肚吗。楼下有。”

“我嘴里长溃疡了，不能吃辣的。”

“那你要吃什么。”

“随便吧，不吃日本菜就行。看到寿司就想吐。”

“知道了，哪那么多事。”千玺忍不住绞了一把林晓衍的头发，逗得他直笑。

“要剪头发了。过完年你都没弄吧。”

“哦。”林晓衍一边答应一边眼睛朝电影那斜。

“跟你说话呢。”

“知道了！”

千玺不满地沉默了一会。林晓衍转过头，凑在他耳朵低下小小地问了一声，“等会去你家好不好。”

千玺对着他的侧脸，还是没说话，不过慢慢攥起了林晓衍的手，放在腿上，就这么一直到电影结束。林晓衍也没再乱动。

 

出了电影院，两个人简单地吃了点，就那么简单林晓衍还吃得死撑，不是千玺牵着他好像都走不动路了。

“等会……”

千玺挺好笑地看着林晓衍这架势，好像累得要在路边上站着歇会似的。

“你干什么呢。吃个饭多大出息。”

“我不舒服。”林晓衍冲他摆出了个很难受的表情。

“切，舒服才有鬼。”千玺走过去一下子把他拽过来，“少吃点会怎么样。”

“不想去你家了，还要爬楼。”

林晓衍被他拖着，一直嘟囔嘴。

“那你去哪，睡这儿？”

“七楼，我去……”

“行了，赶快走。警察都来了。”

千玺揽着他的腰往车站挪，一般人看到还以为林晓衍喝醉了呢。其实是吃撑了，耍赖皮。

 

在公交车上发现林晓衍靠着自己睡着的时候，千玺心里直骂咧。自己这跟带孩子似的，有完没完。

不过看到林晓衍迷迷糊糊的样子，都不忍心叫他，一直到车叫站了，才推了推林晓衍的手，让他起来。

林晓衍走在夜风里，一摇一晃的，千玺看着都不放心。等到了家门，林晓衍彻底没劲了，往沙发上一趟，半天没说话。千玺转身进屋脱了衣服，出来看见他在哭。

“我想辞职。”

“不想干了。”

“老板不是东西，每天都累死了。”

千玺叹着气，都不知道这是什么事，“这就哭了啊。”

林晓衍其实经常到他这说些有的没的。

说归说，他头脑还是清醒的，又不是喝了酒。

“你跟你爸妈说了吗。”

林晓衍闷不吭声了半天，倒是不哭了，“半年没打电话了，说屁。”

“我压力大。跟他们说有用么。”

其实千玺也觉得林晓衍的职业根本不适合他，不知道这小子怎么就选了这行。

公司里公司外精神分裂，看着都替他累。

“那就不干了呗。”

“不行。”林晓衍枕着手，硬梆梆地说。

“那你要干嘛。”

“我不能让那帮孙子看我笑话。”

千玺嗤之以鼻。

“你就不能夸夸我。”林晓衍一下子从沙发上弹起来，往他胸口一锤子砸过去，“一到你这我就觉得自己特没用似的。”

千玺笑了，“哪跟哪儿啊。你赚得比我多，怎么还讽刺起我了。”

“放屁。”

林晓衍看着千玺笑眯眯的脸，特别不开心。

“滚。”

他总是看不到千玺为自己着急的样子，真不值。

 

憋着气，对了半天电视机，千玺才过来喊他。

“水烧好了，你洗洗吧。”

他都有点想回去了，对着千玺也没给好脸色。

“晓衍，起来了。去洗洗。”

被轻轻拖起来，林晓衍气撒了一半。

“你抱我去。”

“唉……好嘞。”

林晓衍看到千玺要把自己用公主抱抱起来，吓了一跳。

“不是，不是叫你这样抱……”

“那怎么抱啊？”

“不是。”林晓衍说着，人早就腾空了，“拖鞋！”

“行了，安分点好不好，赶快洗完睡觉了。”

千玺数落着，一路走到浴室里，“要抱的是你，你还管别人怎么抱。”

他说着，自己把拖鞋退下来，把林晓衍放在上面。地砖上凉。

“洗吧。”他光着脚把浴帘拉了起来，“洗完喊我，给你拿浴巾。”

林晓衍踩着他比自己大一号的拖鞋，心里有点不是滋味，总觉得有话要讲。

 

他早就想跟千玺住一起了。可是这事一直没成，千玺不跟他提，他也不打算说。

拖着，也有大半年了。他们是去年春天认识的。

经常觉得千玺对自己不冷不热，也不知道是不是错觉。

总体来说，比以前认识的人都好，但是又觉得比自己想要的差很多。

人对，心不在。苦的是林晓衍自己。要是他喜欢得多了，他就更苦了。

所以也不想太喜欢这个人。

 

有什么事都憋着，这样林晓衍挺难受的。

自尊心和安全感都扛不住这么磨下去。可是看着也不像是要分手。他也想不出辙了。

过一天算一天，自己不一直是这么飘着。怎么可能指望谁。

到最后还不是靠自己。

 

他总不能对千玺说“我们是不是就这样了”，怪怪的。


	2. Chapter 2

“易烊千玺？以前你们班踢后卫的？”

王俊凯咬着烟，靠在阳台上眯着眼睛。

“嗯。还跟我同寝，不过大二就不在学校住了。”

“我们这届今年结婚的挺多啊，他不也是以前在学校挺受女生欢迎的，要结婚估计肯定得娶个校花级的吧。”王俊凯漫不经心的说。

“结什么啊，我都没结他能结。连女朋友都没有。再说谁有你人气旺，你看嫂子那身材。”

“你怎么知道。”王俊凯笑了。

沈辰瞪着眼，“你问我嫂子的身材还是千玺？”

“你找死。”王俊凯抬起胳臂，“我说千玺。”

“反正不可能，”沈辰故弄玄虚，“他老爹跟我小姨妈以前一个部门的。那小子太闷了，找不到也正常。”

“为什么。”

“没什么为什么，毕业以后就那样了，在群里从来不说话。你们两毕设不都是张老头带的吗，你怎么问我？”沈辰皱着眉。

“我跟他不熟。”王俊凯低头踢了踢脚下的烟灰，然后把手里的烟头按在了墙上，“别废话了，回去做事。”

 

千玺手摸到口袋里，还有半包烟，他又把手抽出来了。

“没想到在这碰上你。有三年没见了吧。”

王俊凯还是老样子，眼神很撩人，不过比起以前老成了许多，穿着高领毛衣，显得更瘦了。说实在的，千玺不太适应离他这么近。

后来服务生上了茶和咖啡。

王俊凯抬头问了一句，“不好意思，这儿能抽烟吗。”

正在倒水的女服务生有点尴尬，“我们这里是禁烟的。”

时间早，店里没什么人，难怪他会这样问。

王俊凯左顾右盼了一会，也没喝茶，突然起身，“我出去打个电话。千玺你等我会。”

千玺坐在沙发上看着他不自然的脸，点点头，然后目送他离开了餐厅门口。

他看到王俊凯走出大门，一路步下楼梯，拿出手机随意看了几眼，然后开始掏烟，点烟。

千玺还是不太习惯看到王俊凯抽烟的样子，不过他没有抽几口，就掐了火，扭头找到垃圾箱简单处理了一下。随后掸掸衣服，又往回走。

千玺觉得头脑里有些空白。

很快王俊凯就回来了，带着一些难辨的气味。

“我们说到哪儿了。”王俊凯笑得很轻松。

千玺却接不来词，“没说到哪儿……很久没联系了。”

“你开车来的？”

“嗯。”千玺答应着。

“你停哪了？一会去喝酒，你要不把车留这儿吧，我送你回去。”

千玺盯着王俊凯温和的眼神，有点发呆，然后低了头，“不用那么麻烦了。”

“你……有其他安排？”

“不是。”

“千玺，你就当我们是老同学，”王俊凯有些无奈的说，然后换了个语气，“以后聚会喊你出来，别不来知道吗。”

千玺想笑，没笑出来。只是点点头。

“还在你爸的店里帮忙吗。”

“没有。去年把店托给别人了，现在在街道上班。”

“哪个街道？”王俊凯抬眼。

千玺摆手，“临时的。别问了。”

对方只是笑笑，“怕我去找你吗。”

这话说完两个人都有些心里发堵。王俊凯自顾自的往茶杯里加了点水。

“我没那个意思，开玩笑的。”

“也是，连个电话都没有。”千玺自嘲起来。

“那个，上次搬完家我就换了。”

“我要是问，你会给吗。”他只是半开玩笑的说。

“1367……”王俊凯说了一半，又岔开了，“其实你在群里也能找到我。”

“136，多少。”

千玺拿出手机。

王俊凯看着他垂着的眼睛，欲言又止。

 

后来又是两个多月，千玺并没有拨那个号码。王俊凯有没有他的号码，他也不知道，虽然毕业以后就没有换过，可是跟王俊凯手机联系一直也很少，住在一起的时候，抬头不见低头见，没有必要打电话。

那天晚上也没有喝酒，王俊凯临时有事，走了。他想起当时两个人最后说的话。

“我爸身体不好，可能年内就把事办了。”

“嗯。以前阿姨老催你。”

王俊凯看得很开，“我妈现在不催我了。是我自己觉得差不多了。”

所以千玺想，再见到王俊凯可能是他结婚的时候了。

他想的没错，只不过再见到的时候，王俊凯已经结婚了。

 

还是不经意的看到群消息，一个上学时候最爱八卦的男生正在说王俊凯什么事。

当时千玺也很奇怪，这种私人的事怎么能在群里公开说。

反正知道王俊凯两口子没有大办，只是在市区最好的老字号，摆了不到十桌，悄没生息的就把婚给结了。

王俊凯以前在学校人缘挺好，跳出来好几个人跟着八卦，说着说着就说到他老婆是不是已经怀了。

千玺看的困了，把手机丢在一边睡着了。

第二天起来，在办公室再开微信往回翻聊天记录，看见王俊凯的号半路跳出来，说，“谁在背地里议论我呢”，然后群里就炸开了。

一伙人起哄，然后他谢谢给红包的同学，然后他又在群里重新发了一轮红包。

千玺看着那一排排的字和表情符号，忍不住笑了。

 

他点开王俊凯的头像，一直是一片蓝天，状态也和三年前一样没变。

Yesterday Once More。

 

千玺望了一会屏幕，然后选择了群消息，点了清空，然后把消息提醒也关闭了。


	3. Chapter 3

“千玺，你在绿化局啊。”

千玺先是没说什么，把千斤顶卸了下来，然后才站起来，擦了擦额头，“今天过来送树种。”

王俊凯用手指指后面，“我这两个月都在这边工地上办公。”

他看着千玺沾着不少污渍的工作服，又说，“挺适合你的。”

千玺并没有觉得他在讥讽自己，他也认为这个工作不错，“还行吧，不用坐办公室，经常在外面跑。”

王俊凯微微笑了。然后说，“要到我那坐一会吗，喝点水。”

“不用了，还有下一个地方要赶，中午还得回局里。”千玺拿起千斤顶，走到车后又踢了踢轮胎，然后走回来，“下次等有时间吧。”

“喂，千玺，”正要跨上前座，王俊凯站在后面叫他，“街对面那个韩国烧烤，晚上六点过来吃个饭，我等你。”

千玺从车窗回出头，王俊凯拿着对讲机冲他摇了摇，“到时候打电话。”

然后王俊凯转身走了。千玺坐在车里，准备发动，却觉得心脏突突直跳。

他看了一眼后视镜里自己的脸，忽然心里一阵烦躁。这样停留了半晌，终于转动钥匙，挂了档。

 

两个人点了六瓶啤酒，两瓶烧酒，几个老板娘推荐的菜。上来以后王俊凯才觉得失策，都没什么可吃的。

“没事，反正是喝酒。”千玺拿起筷子，独自就把肉往烤盘上摆，没有见外。

王俊凯点的东西都是他爱吃的，这一点，让他心里不太舒服。两碗鸡汤很早就上来了，两个人都没怎么喝，摆在那。酒下的很快，后来王俊凯又叫了两瓶啤酒，一直喝到八点多，终于喝完，也吃的差不多了。

“你怎么走。”千玺往外掏钱包，王俊凯用手要压他，可是眼神已经有点不稳。

“我付吧。”千玺推开他的手，慢慢站起来。

王俊凯没再说什么，手撑着下巴，靠在桌子上安安静静，有点打瞌睡的样子。

千玺从柜台结了账回来，老板娘也跟在后头过来收盘子，果然王俊凯已经趴在桌上睡了。

千玺站了两秒，先去拿了两人的外套，然后检查了一下钱包手机都齐全，最后托起王俊凯的身子，“小凯，走了。”

他的生日比王俊凯晚，为什么要喊小凯，他都说不清楚。学校里也没几个人敢这么叫，可是王俊凯从来没有反驳过。

王俊凯半闭着眼睛，一路上还知道自己走，千玺算是轻松地把他拖上了自己的别克车。

“你家住哪？”

这样问了两遍，都没有回答。他伸手抽出王俊凯的手机，滑了几遍屏幕都解不开锁。

“喂。”千玺侧过身子，轻轻拍了拍王俊凯的脸。

等了一会，王俊凯终于睁开眼睛，面色酡红地望着他，“……怎么了。”

千玺一时失语。

没再问什么，他给王俊凯系上安全带，把车子开出了停车场。

外面是夜色阑珊，车里静悄悄的，静得能听到王俊凯的呼吸声。千玺看着窗外闪烁的红绿灯，觉得心脏再次不正常的跳动起来。

 

王俊凯在吃饭的时候跟他说，“千玺，你还是老样子。”

但是他知道，王俊凯已经变了。

 

担着王俊凯的肩膀爬楼梯的时候，终于感到酒气有点明显，还有王俊凯身上一种若有似无的淡淡的香味。

一想到这种香味很可能是从某个女人身上传染给他的，千玺几乎想要松手推开他。可是又做不到。

进了家门，才想起把王俊凯的外套忘在了后座上，千玺站在门口，想了半天准备去拿。

再上楼时已经觉得累的不行，他也喝的不少，到现在只是强撑。

可是回到家里王俊凯人已经不在沙发上了，千玺马上到处找他，人正站在卫生间里。两只手扶着台子。

“你不是一个人住吧。”王俊凯的声音有点发闷。

千玺看了看池边上的东西，没回答什么。

“男的女的。”

他伸手把王俊凯往门口带，“小凯，去房间里面睡。”

“我问你男的女的！”没想到王俊凯一胳膊肘撞在他胸口上，疼得他够呛。

“这事跟你没关系。”千玺的口气变得有点强硬，虽然这么说着，他还是用手去够王俊凯。

王俊凯又不说话了，使劲推开千玺，就要离开。

“你要去哪儿。”

王俊凯抚着额头，从沙发上拎起自己的衣服，“我的车呢……”

“你车不在这。今天睡这吧，要不打电话让人来接你。”

“我还要回现场，晚上有事……”王俊凯拿出手机，最后还是没站稳，一屁股坐了下来。

他似乎是很麻木的翻着手机，半天，停下来了。

“千玺，拜托你告诉我是个女人。”

“小凯……”

王俊凯突然砸了手里的东西。手机在地上滚出老远。

有一种什么在重演的错觉。千玺默默地低下身子，捡起手机，递到王俊凯手边。

“真的不要打电话回家吗。”

“我没事。”王俊凯自言自语着，“我没事。”

“千玺，你真够行的。”良久，他抬起头说了这么一句。

“这样对你好。”

然而王俊凯看着他的眼神像是在看仇人。

“所以你是有意的吗。”

“你到底是要走还是要留下。”千玺也开始不耐烦了。

王俊凯并不理睬千玺的话。

“我是不是看起来就那么傻？”他似乎反而释然了，“你装得挺像啊。”

“我装什么了。”千玺觉得自己不能跟着争下去。

“小凯，你喝多了。躺下睡吧。”

两个人还在僵持的时候，王俊凯的手机突然响了。对于千玺来说简直是救场，虽然他知道，大概是谁打来的。

王俊凯压着气，接通了，“喂。”

“刚才在外面吃饭，一会回去。没事，打车走。”

他挂了电话之后，两个人沉默了许久，王俊凯才主动站起来，千玺也就跟着他走到了门口。

“你结婚我还没跟你说恭喜，份子钱也没出。”

王俊凯往外迈的脚迟缓了一步，然后接过他的话，“是我没通知你，就不用了。”

“还是恭喜你。”

又是一阵短暂的沉默。

“……你也好好过。不管跟谁。”说完这话，王俊凯才回过头。

“千玺，我说真的。”

千玺把着门，没什么大的反应，只是平静地点点头， 表示自己知道了。

王俊凯拿着外套，被外面的冷风一吹，酒醒了一半。

“刚才对你说那些没意思的，别放在心上。我喝的有点多。”

他的声音轻了许多，千玺仍然只是点点头。

“你出了小区，要过那个桥，走到大马路上才能打到车。”

“行，我知道了。谢谢你。”

王俊凯生硬地说着道谢的话，踩着楼梯往下走。不用回头也知道千玺没打算送他，果然，还没有走到下一层楼，就听到了关门的声音。

他团了团手里的衣服，一个人摸着黑走到了楼外面。

 

话是这么说，可是他知道自己在想什么。

原来你跟谁都能过，就是跟我没法过。


	4. Chapter 4

千玺那时候觉得王俊凯只能和自己在一起，因为他那么特别，而他选择了自己。

后来他才知道，那只是他自己太轻狂。

他永远不会是王俊凯唯一的选择。

他知道王俊凯不想读研，他和家里商量的条件就是他要交个女朋友，以表现他是以成家立业为重，而不是为了逃避责任。所以他看到王俊凯身边有女人时，他一点都不惊讶。

相反，当王俊凯跟他说，千玺，你也应该去找个女朋友的时候，他被恶心到了。然后两个人就那样恶心地分了手。什么结局也没有。

而王俊凯那时候交的那个女朋友就是他现在的老婆。他家里很喜欢，他自己也没什么好挑的。至于后来千玺的事，他都没有再打听。他知道自己没资格。

只不过后来看到千玺和某些女人在一起的时候，他会觉得很安心。一边这么觉得，一边又觉得自己很贱。可是他不知道，千玺那之后从来没有跟女人交往过。因为王俊凯选择了一个女人，让他感觉自己对所有的女人失去了兴趣。

这点他不会告诉王俊凯或者跟其他任何人说，这是他自己的事情。

他们两最后一次讲话的时候，他问王俊凯，我是你的一种体验吗。

他不需要王俊凯对他负责怎么样，因此在看到王俊凯那副我要对你负责的眼神的时候，他被折磨得不行。

王俊凯那时候想跟他再做一次，他一点兴致都没有，连打一架的兴致都没有，只是推开再推开，收拾了王俊凯所有的东西，扔在了门口。

第一天，第二天的时候没有人来拿。那几个包就像垃圾一样放在楼道里，直到某天千玺没有注意的时候，那几个包消失了。

那段时间不要讲碰到王俊凯，就连听见他的名字，都让千玺反胃，害怕。他心里知道，自己太喜欢这个人了。这样很可怕。

偏偏两个人的论文都在一个导师手下，他用了很多极端的方法避开见面，甚至不惜降低了印象分，谎报了一个星期的病假。王俊凯那样的人怎么会不知道，他很明明白白地也选择了放弃解释，成了校园里最早离开的一批人。

知道他走了以后，千玺没有撑的住，过了一段混乱的生活。和女人来往，经常泡在酒吧，也去了同性聚集的地方。虽然没有419或者滥交，但是短时间里也和两三个社会人士有了肉体上的关系。

这方面的观念放开之后，他觉得对大学的事有些解脱了。但是耽误了他找工作。靠着家里打几个电话，做了一段时间的征兵办助理，后来觉得不合适，干脆就在他父亲的军品店里打下手，每天接应的客人也不多，有的人会觉得他没出息，可是他自己认为正适合疗伤，抽空也读了不少书，一度开朗了不少。

有时他都忘了自己是被一个叫做王俊凯的人弄的不开心，可是每年生日的时候，王俊凯的号依然会在他的qq空间里留言，祝他生日快乐。所以他每年的生日都过的不好。大概是认识了林晓衍以后，他才比较懂得怎么开心。

对学校的事和人也淡忘了，不想牵扯，不想听到任何消息。怕自己做出奇怪的反应。

林晓衍对他说过，“情深不寿，你不要太喜欢我好不好。”

那时候他哭了，把晓衍吓了一跳。他第一次那么开心，终于觉得解脱了。

他知道他对林晓衍不够好，而他又很需要林晓衍，所以总是在所有小事方面都尽量地宠着林晓衍。可是他越是这样溺爱，越是让林晓衍没有安全感。

所以林晓衍有段时间经常试图做一些让千玺不高兴的事，比如在别的男人家里过夜，或者有意说些贬低他的话。

可是千玺只是很温柔的抱他，然后圈他在怀里，不停地说，对不起。还问他别的男人有没有搞痛他。

因为林晓衍是疤痕体质，每次留下的那些印记都非常明显，就像开在皮肤上的一朵朵小花。

林晓衍这个时候就只能哭。他不知道千玺是不是对别的男人又比爱他爱的更多，但肯定不会比对他更温柔。

后来他发现千玺家里有了别的男人的东西的时候，他心里比想象之中反应要大。

但他没有缠着闹着要千玺说明白，只是掐指算着那些他找不到千玺的日子。那样的日子越来越多，他知道，自己就要失去这个男人了。

他坐在千玺身上的时候，看着他心不在焉的样子，觉得这个男人还真是可怜，都不会一心二用这种简单的事。他突然觉得很心疼。

他俯下身子吻千玺，扭动着让对方深深地进入自己。

如果这样下去，千玺一定又会被那个男人伤害，然后重新回到自己身边。想着想着，他有些亢奋的厉害，嘴边快要脱口而出，千玺我爱你。可是他没有说，他怕说了之后只会让对方更困惑。

他那时候对千玺说，你只能对我好，你的温柔给别人是浪费的。那时候，他很有点傲气，认为不会有人比他更了解千玺的心情。

然后千玺就消失了。

林晓衍对着空荡荡的房间，都不知道是自己最后说的那些话刺激了千玺。千玺打电话问王俊凯，你是不是只对我一个人有感觉过，王俊凯说，是。

千玺什么都没说，下了班就去168订了个房间。

然后打电话给王俊凯说，来找我。

对方告诉他，自己走不开。

千玺很不在意，只说我等你，就把电话挂了。

他一个人在酒店里想了很多事，想到自己以前跟那些陌生的男人开房的事，他经历的就像在gay片里面看到的那些场景，那时候王俊凯又在干什么呢，和女朋友在家里温香软玉耳鬓厮磨，那个时候他会想到自己吗。

他一个人跪在凌乱的床单上，只是靠想象就硬的不行。

后来一下射了很多。他看着床上的一滩，就好像自己就有这么多对王俊凯的爱一样。有时停歇了，但很快又会冒出来，他自己一个人压抑不住。

发泄完的时候他会觉得自己很脏，可是他清楚，在发泄的那个瞬间，他总是想着王俊凯的。这件事，他认了。

王俊凯到十二点多的时候才赶来，千玺躺在床上跟他说，我累了。

他确实干了一天的活，从生理上来说，发泄一次足矣。

王俊凯说，我还没累，动手要解他的衣服。可能是房间里的那种气氛使然。可是千玺只是抓着他的衣领，把他夹在怀里让他不要动。

“你累了，小凯，睡吧。早上让你做。”

他摩挲着王俊凯的头发，闻着他身上那股复杂的沾满风尘的味道。很陌生，很刺鼻，可是这股陌生的味道里包裹着他熟悉的人。

他觉得自己眼睛里有泪水，他装着睡着，只是默默的流泪，不让王俊凯看见。

不过王俊凯还是阻挠了他，自己窸窸窣窣的坐起来，一件件脱了衣裤，放在床边，然后光着身子抱住他，“千玺，你不会不要我了对吗，你原谅我了吗。”

千玺注视着环绕着暖色灯光的墙壁，什么也没说。忽然觉得心里很空。他们的那些过去，让他觉得迈不开步子。

并不是别人，并不是将来，只是他曾经经历过的那些伤害，都是背后这个人带来的，又或是他自己施加给自己的，以填补失去对方的空虚和痛苦。

他没有信心。只能输多少算多少。


	5. Chapter 5

千玺一个人在客厅里坐了半天，不知道该干些什么。

然后走进卧室，踩着板凳把一些陈年不穿的衣服拿了出来，特别是以前和王俊凯合买的，甚至有几件根本不是他的衣服扔到了一个塑料袋里，准备想个什么办法处理掉。

忙了一会都有些淌汗，手机铃声响起来，千玺一看，是林晓衍。

“你在干嘛呢。”

“没干嘛，在家。”

林晓衍听着他的声音有些怪怪的。

“怎么喘成这样。”

千玺这会都忘了自己晚上喝了差不多五瓶酒的事，只顾着搪塞，“做运动。”

林晓衍噗嗤笑了，“你怎么那么闷骚啊，在家还做什么运动。”

千玺听到他透亮的笑声，嘴角也忍不住翘了起来，“你管那么多，心血来潮不行吗。”

林晓衍总觉得千玺今天有点不太一样，但又说不出来。

千玺的声音听起来特别逼真，“你呢，还没到家？”

“在一个朋友家，靠你家挺近的……”林晓衍顿了一会，还是没把话说完。

“你过来吧。”千玺夹着电话，用脚踩了踩刚刚扎好的的衣服包，实在没地方摆，于是又用脚踹进了床底，“我等你。”

 

林晓衍承认他有时候就是舍不得千玺在那事方面对他好的地方。可是他也不喜欢千玺把他当炮友。

跟发小聊起千玺的时候，对方都说，“可我也没觉得你把他当男朋友啊，到现在都没带出来给我们看过。”

林晓衍总会哈哈打个玩笑混过去，不过这是真的。他连千玺的名字都没说，只是编了个代称，叫他齐齐，整天齐齐长齐齐短的。一开始发小还以为林晓衍不当0要当1了，后来才发现是被表面想象给糊弄了。

不知道为什么，他总觉得对千玺这个人，他心里没底。

千玺不会骗他，可是这也不代表什么。

他自己也不觉得千玺像个男朋友。男朋友不是这样的。

他不知道千玺有没有当过别人的男朋友，那那个人又是谁呢。

 

“我一直在想，怎么才能再碰上你。”

千玺用疑惑的眼光看着眼前的不速之客。

“去你单位附近肯定不好，你说对吗。”

“你能不能尽量少来我家。”

“为什么。因为刚才那个大学生吗。”

刚才林晓衍走出院门的时候正好经过王俊凯身边，千玺都看到了。他知道，王俊凯根本没把对方放在眼里。

“他不适合你。”

“你就适合？”

“我只是说我觉得的。”

千玺笑了，“你觉得什么就是什么。”

可是王俊凯却收起笑容，变得很平静，“千玺，我觉得有很多事我们都没有说清楚。”

千玺突然感到有些棘手。

“只是以朋友的身份。”

他记得以前，王俊凯不是这么固执的人。

“你是怎么了小凯。”

就连那天两个人都喝了酒，都没有显得这么荒唐。

“我就是想确认一下。”

千玺能感觉到一股危险的气氛。

“确认什么。”

 

一个大白天，星期天的大白天。刚刚把前一天过夜的林晓衍送走。

王俊凯把他压在冰箱上，不停地搓揉他的胸，他想忍住不去叫痛，可是没忍住。

跟着自己的声音，欲望也被呼唤出来了，在非常清醒的意识之下，非常清醒的欲望。更显的强烈。

他站着，容忍着对方嘴里的吞咽，防卫感薄弱到不行，很快就泄了一地，星星点点的喷在了王俊凯的裤子上。

“舒服吗。”

千玺慢慢的喘息着，看着王俊凯在自己眼前站起来，然后，他就像着了魔一样，被按着头，一点点蹲下去，开始用嘴服务以前的男朋友。

那感觉很熟悉又很刺激。王俊凯的呻吟在他头顶徘徊着，他感觉自己裆下痛得快要爆炸。

后来的事就记不得了，王俊凯用前一天才买的安全套上了他两次。因为很久没弄过，他出血了，但是很爽。第二次来的时候他一直叫，王俊凯扯着他的头发，把他搞得快发疯。

因为太痛，他都睡不着，躺在床上抚摸着王俊凯的手臂，看着他很满足但又很疲倦的表情。

睡了两个小时，王俊凯睁开眼第一句话就问他，“你想上我吗。”

千玺仍然目不转睛，“你已经结婚了。”

王俊凯和他对视了几秒，终于转开视线。

“是。你说的没错。”

千玺掀开被子，要起身，王俊凯从后面制止了他，把他拉回怀里。

“你还是跟以前一样。”他似乎很贪恋千玺身上的味道，头深深埋进千玺的背后，不肯出来。

千玺失笑，“我都让你上了，你还想怎么样。”

王俊凯突然压到他的身上，“你想我吗，千玺。”

他没说话。

“你别说你不想。我不相信。”那眼神，炙热得可怕。

千玺看着王俊凯的脸，开口说，“你知道你骑在我身上干我吗。你把我当女人了。”

王俊凯的脸刷的一下就红了，“我没有……”

“我现在下面疼得要命，你别压我了。”千玺推开他，还是试图再次离开，“下次再找你算账。”

“所以还有下次是吗。”王俊凯在他身后问。

千玺裸着身子，背对着他站在地板上，“没有下次。是我说错，你可以走了。”

千玺洗完澡从卫生间出来的时候，没想到王俊凯真的走了。他知道王俊凯真的生气了。那种有严重洁癖的人，竟然会在做爱以后洗都不洗，穿回原来的衣服走人。

不过他错了，王俊凯拿了他的裤子。

千玺笑了笑，从柜子里找出平时舍不得抽的一条好烟，拆出一盒。

辛亏王俊凯走了，不然他不知道自己该怎么面对。对方可能也一样。

 

他害怕，又会说出些温柔的话。然后回到以前那种黏黏腻腻的生活。

他可不要那样。那样实在太悲惨了。

但是似乎他的悲惨生活已经开始了。


	6. Chapter 6

傍晚的时候王俊凯出现在他家门口，发现千玺还是穿着那套衣服，就问，“你今天没上班啊。”手里拎着饭。

千玺打量着他，“都晓得认路了啊。”

王俊凯自己走进房间，“我在等你打电话给我道歉。你身上好点了吗。”

千玺很嫌他烦，但是又没劲吵架。他用手关上门，拿过王俊凯买的炒饭，坐在沙发上一勺一勺地用勺子挖。

王俊凯也拿了一根勺子，坐在他对面，“好吃吗。”

“还可以。”

两个人都把香肠粒拨到一边，不多会，就堆了一小堆。

“你要是养条狗就好了。”

千玺抬头看他一眼，王俊凯正埋头吃。

“你在你老婆面前也这样吗。”

王俊凯停下动作，想了一会，“没有。”

吃完了都不用洗碗，两个人有点无聊。

千玺躺在沙发上先发话了，“你怎么不走。”

“就不走。”王俊凯侧过脸看他，笑得很那什么。

“不走你能干嘛。”

“不干嘛。就看看你。”

千玺扯了扯嘴角。

他闭上眼睛，听到王俊凯打开电视机的声音。然后又听到有个人穿着塑料拖鞋在他的房间里乱逛。

“你别动我东西！”他闭着眼睛喊，说完这句话眼睛就睁开了。顺着声音找到王俊凯。

“现在就嫌我烦了。”

他很认真的看着王俊凯，“你这样没意思。”

“你不喜欢？”

千玺没答话。他就是个懦夫，至少他自己是这样觉得的。

他的这种反应让王俊凯觉得很心疼。

“你不喜欢你现在的男朋友吗。”

这样说着，他的手已经环上千玺的脖子，侧着脸，要吻他。

“要不然你怎么不赶我走。”

一边说着，一边轻轻地咬着对方的嘴唇。

千玺觉得此刻自己的自尊被动摇着，很坚定的说了一句。

“王俊凯，今天晚上我要把你干到下不了床。”

“好，你弄吧。平时你怎么干你男朋友的，让我看看。”

千玺觉得他是不是有病，要在这种时候提别的人。不过他也差不多，脑子里想的都是自己要上一个有妇之夫了，兴奋的像个变态色情狂。

他想否认，自己并没有要讨好王俊凯一丝一毫。可还是忍不住吻过他身体的每一寸地方。

他不知道王俊凯对别人是不是也这样予取予求，他也不知道如果王俊凯只对他这样，那理由是什么。

“千玺，你说点什么啊……”王俊凯满脸红色，被他舔弄得失去了往日的神气，看起来那么不堪一击。

三年的隔阂真的很可怕，两人都落下了一些陌生的痕迹，还有其他人在这两具身体上留下的证据。这让他想把那些痕迹都抚掉，却也因此而兴奋。

并不是失而复得的感觉，而是这个人从来就不属于自己，只是短暂从别人那里窃得的狂喜。

 

两个人办完事，王俊凯抖擞精神起来冲了个澡，然后穿着千玺的蓝色裤衩窝在电脑桌前面查东西，那时候千玺才觉得王俊凯回来了，这个人又重新属于他了。

这种想法是有害的。他盯着王俊凯腰后面有些凸出的脊骨，发了很长时间的呆。然后慢慢爬过去，伸手把对方抱在怀里，一路拖到床上。

“你干什么……”

王俊凯轻声轻气地说着，可是他已经知道千玺想干什么。

千玺什么也不说，只是急匆匆地重新扯下他身上不多的衣物，砰地一下把王俊凯抵在了下面。只差用根绳子把他绑起来。

因为他明白明天早上之后他一定会接受不了现在的自己。

 

以前第一次跟王俊凯在一起的时候，他每天盘算怎么跟他说自己在意他，喜欢他，想跟他在一起。

为了亲到他，想了很多古怪的方法，包括跟图书馆有关的设想。

不过后来并没有那么复杂，王俊凯是个简单的人，特别是对感情。虽然弄了很多计谋耍他，可是他并不上当。王俊凯急了，自己送上门，他倒是措手不及。

他那时候很不相信，王俊凯这种人会借口预备党员开会，把他约到新楼办公室，然后跟他说那些私话。

比如说，“千玺，你是gay吗。”

他当时说不是的。

然后王俊凯就问他，“那你喜欢我吗。”

他没回答，王俊凯就开始吻他。

吻第一下的时候，是试探的。千玺也觉得自己有可能一拳打上去，可是他没有，只是特别紧张。

紧张到忍不住，忍不住就主动回吻了王俊凯这个神经病。牙齿磕磕绊绊的，直到王俊凯捉住了他的手，那种感觉，他至今记得。

等他有些喘不过气的时候，自己已经把王俊凯压到了墙上，而对方的手正抚摸着他的臀部。

他已经硬的不像样了。然而王俊凯并没有。

他可能内心是生气的，莫名其妙的感觉。但是后来一次又一次的，王俊凯来找他说话，也就软化了。

开始时当然是羞耻的，因为不能在学校有所动作，每次都约在很奇怪的地方。比如水果店，或是ktv见面，他也不在乎吃的是什么或者说些什么。

在别人眼里，他们是两个很普通的学生。完全我行我素，各行其道，看不出来有什么不对。

后来熟悉之后，更没有多余的环节了，两个人在王俊凯家没有人的时候，坏事干尽。

从夏天的炎热时节，隔着裤子互相玩闹，搞得王俊凯笑的把邻居都吵来。最疯的时候有点过了头，差点要架DV在浴室里把两个人做爱拍下来，后来还是停了手，把机器关了，说了半天话，才平静下来那股冲动。

王俊凯说，“我怕我拍下来不好看。”

他扯着千玺的手指，等他回话。

“说不定丑到你不想跟我在一起了。”

“谁跟你在一起了。”

千玺不知道怎么的，被他这句话撩的心头发热，就是想逗他，“你不跟我在一起跟谁在一起。”

结果王俊凯满脸都是那种，你怎么好意思说的表情。

 

他可能头半年都没有跟王俊凯说我爱你或者我喜欢你，他觉得没那么多话需要说。新年的时候，也是圣诞节的时候，也许是觉得周围的气氛使然，他很冒昧的说了。王俊凯的表情是惊讶里透着尴尬，不过千玺知道他是开心的。那天晚上他也很开心。

每次羞耻到尴尬的时候，就选择做爱。两个人都喜欢这样。不过也有些情况开始变得特殊，王俊凯总不愿意千玺看他，一定要关灯，或者背对着千玺。后来变得有点严重，千玺问他为什么他也不说。

整个二月份两个人因此分开了一段时间。千玺自以为有把握在心中，可是仍然过的很恍惚，就连看到王俊凯随便跟什么人说点话，他都觉得事情在恶化。

但是他还是很沉得住气，即使迎面碰到也能无动于衷的走过去。他并不认为有别的人出现。他能想到的最好的答案就是王俊凯对他厌倦了。

后来事情转变大概是王俊凯大三从国外交流学期结束之后。两个人很奇怪的又在一起了，可能是想的太厉害，面子的问题也都抛之脑后了。

有人谣传王俊凯在国外找了外国女朋友，还经常在一起留宿，下酒馆，还谣传交流生组织里很乱。千玺听到就听到了，他没有问王俊凯。

但是后来有次在床上，他问王俊凯，不戴套操他，安全吗。问的语气可能不好，听起来像在开玩笑，又像在讽刺他。王俊凯不傻，他知道千玺都在想些什么，回头甩给他一句，不安全你还操。

两个人站起来就吵了一架，千玺把笔记本都砸了，他也没想到自己会生那么大气。

王俊凯将近一个多小时没说话，就待在他租的房子里，然后突然自己走了出去。

千玺当时不正常到找女生出去喝酒，喝到三点多钟，手机怎么call他都没听见，王俊凯他居然自己找过来，把一张纸拍在酒桌上。

千玺看到上面的字就醒了。还没等他开口，王俊凯就冲着他旁边早已不是女同学而是不知道哪来的露大腿的女人喊了一句，还不滚在这干嘛。

千玺哈哈哈哈笑了半天。还认真的把检验报告拎起来读了一遍，尿蛋白有点高，你上火了啊。

“你起来跟我走。”

王俊凯拽他没成功，反而被拉到卡座上。

“急什么啊，喝一杯。”

就从千玺手上使的劲他也知道千玺喝多了不比平时，气也就消了些。

“喝个鬼喝，回家。”

“回哪家啊……”千玺疯了，抱着他就亲。那时候王俊凯真的吓到了，还好灯光昏暗没有人当场叫起来，可是他还是很害怕。就是因为怕，他才觉得自己惨。

被这个人害得以后怎么办。他能上女人为什么还要跟一个男人在一起。他不明白自己。


	7. Chapter 7

王俊凯觉得自己遇到了困难。和妻子在新年期间过的很舒服，忙完年前最后一期项目，拿出一半的奖金采购了很多东西，还有不少专门给妻子的礼物。

原本每个月至少也有七八次，但是项目上马以后早出晚归，也就减少很多。春节终于在除夕最后一天得到休假，陪妻子在老丈人家里吃了年夜饭，自己也给老家打了电话，两个人一点多就到了家。

妻子问他累了吗，其实他并不想睡。

“我再陪你喝一杯，好不好。喝点酒好睡觉。”

面色微红的妻子缠着他，他也没忍住，没坐到餐桌边，反而直接把外套都没脱的对方抱在怀里。

女人都喜欢男人借酒装疯。这一点并没有例外。

他很热情地吻着她，感受着女人特有的那种久违的羞涩。

他很感激这一点，几乎马上身下就有了感觉。因为妻子有做长期的避孕，他没有任何禁忌地抱着她，帮她脱了衣物。

关于千玺的事，他想两个人都是心里有底线的。他有家庭，对方有恋人。不可能怎么样。

很好地偿还了过去。以后还是朋友。

不过他却还是想着有些事，放不开。

听到妻子的呻吟的时候，脑子有点幻听。对着丰满的身材，注意力在逐渐分岔。耳边徘徊着两个男人低哑的嗓音，一种不可复制的节奏。

他能感受到两个人身上都在出汗，下面已经很湿了。他终于还是没忍住，把妻子压在了身下，背对着自己。

进入的时候还能体会到对异性的征服欲，后面就不对了。

他想着千玺的后脑勺，千玺隐忍的脸，千玺用手指攥着他时肌肉紧绷的样子。

那种汗淋淋的，然后在情欲之后两个人互相依偎着让热量慢慢蒸发的感觉。

然而他只是在女人柔软的叫声里仓促的射了一发。果然很快又硬了，可是他耻于开口想进后门这种话，只是抚慰了一会疲劳的妻子，然后把自己关进了浴室，重新对刚才的事进行忏悔。还有就是对着被淋浴浇热的墙壁，狠狠地撸了两次。

他恨不得砸碎玻璃，感到自己除了狼狈还是狼狈。

还有想赶快离开这个家，到另一个人身边相偎的欲望，跟他诉说自己变得这么狼狈的缘由。

可是他不知道千玺愿不愿意倾听，而自己这样做的立场又是什么。

变得不洒脱的话，又会伤害很多人。

越是这样想着，王俊凯越觉得自己开始变得脆弱。

人一脆弱，只会更加想念。

于是洗完澡，躺在伴侣的身边，他只感到更加的孤独。

 

他很狼狈地在初三那天就忍不住逃到千玺家里，却被他拒绝了。因为林晓衍还在睡。

千玺还没有洗漱，但是非常平静的跟他说，“我现在没有时间见你。”

王俊凯能闻到空气里那种分明的两个男人相交缠所产生的气味。他没有余地摆出强硬的立场，而是退让着，用挽回的眼神看着千玺。

千玺似乎很烦躁的看了他一眼，“迟点再给你打电话。”然后就把门关上了。

那天真的很早。王俊凯靠在千玺家关紧的大门上待了半天，被冻得受不了，才从那个楼道里离开。外面一地的红色爆竹碎片，被太阳晒得鲜艳晃眼，踩上去软绵绵的。

王俊凯百无聊赖的在陌生的小区里晃来晃去，就是不想离开。于是坐到一家紧靠理发店的小吃铺里，要了一碗馄饨。

他一边寂寞的吃着馄饨，一边设想千玺是不是也会像以前那样给恋人一大早起来买好早点，让他在一起床就能吃到热乎乎的东西。

这样想着，他突然觉得伤心的受不了。

小吃店老板问他，怎么过年一个人出来吃馄饨。

他反倒问老板，怎么过年还开店不回家。

老板说儿子在这里上大学，两个人也好过年，儿子早上去图书馆了，她就做生意，晚上去看庙会，不耽误。

王俊凯笑笑，才想起自己有四年多没回家了。

他不知道是什么支撑着自己不放弃，总之那天他就老老实实地坐在自己车里，占了千玺家小区的一个车位，占了一天。交了十五块钱。

等到天都快黑的时候，千玺才来电话，“你要过来，就带几个菜。买新鲜的，不要买熟菜，家里有。”

王俊凯激动得不知道说什么好，出了停车场就去问门卫，最近的超市菜场在哪，才知道小区里面就有，于是又乖乖把车倒回去，停好，提溜着钥匙乐呵呵地去买菜了。

千玺开门的时候看他大包小包的，笑了，“你是来拜年的吗。”

王俊凯感触良多，如果不是手里有东西，只想抱上去。可是话到嘴边，却全都化了。只说，“我来炒菜吧，你想吃什么，看看还有什么忘买了。”

千玺把他让进屋，问他要不要围裙，他说不要。

能看出来，千玺还是和以前一样不下厨房。屋子里简简单单，厨具只是个摆设，碗筷倒是很干净。

千玺冲着他买的那些大鱼大肉，让他不要弄了，一会儿带回去，自己不会弄。随便烧点家常的就行了。

王俊凯就想露一手，选了挺麻烦的清炒虾仁和锅包肉，半途弄得满手淀粉还要去抱千玺，说自己背后痒，要挠挠。

千玺很嫌弃，说他乱搞，要他加个蔬菜。

虽然这样说，还是意思意思，把手伸到了王俊凯的毛衣里，问他哪里痒。

王俊凯一个劲的撒娇，说，哪里都痒。

千玺盯着他半天，两个人就没着没调的在厨房里吻了起来。等着肉下锅的半面油烧的直冒烟。

王俊凯忍不住，搞了千玺头发后面一头的白沫子，终于被扯开，叫他烧饭。

做了两个菜以后，王俊凯倒不怎么说话了，千玺以为他累了，就到他身边看着他。

“你走开点。”

“我不会碍你事的。”

“不是碍不碍事的问题……”

千玺这才发现王俊凯脸色有点不对。

“你为什么会在炒菜的时候硬啊。”千玺有些哭笑不得。

“可能想到要给你做饭，觉得很开心。”王俊凯顺着就说出来了，都没有觉得有什么不妥。

千玺慢慢的从他身后抱住他，都可以闻到他指尖沾着的生鲜味道，还有身上那股淡淡的汗味。

“你真会说话啊。”千玺伸手掏进王俊凯的裤腰。

“千玺你别乱动。”可是他已经没有在翻炒锅里的菜，注意力全都游走到下身，连腿部也开始紧张。

看到王俊凯的那个表情，千玺觉得自己就好像回到二十出头的时候，那种恣意的欲望极速的膨胀出来。他都不知道自己满嘴在讲什么。

“你说这样下去，会不会射到菜里面。”他扒开王俊凯的牛仔裤，露出他一半的臀瓣，开始很露骨的为他套弄，“别做了。”

王俊凯粗喘着，没有反抗，却开始下意识地后退。这一点让千玺觉得很可爱。

千玺越过他的肩头，看着他肿得通红的顶端被自己捉弄的汁液横流，更忍不住用力把胯顶在他腰后，暗示自己想干他。

王俊凯关上了灶台开关，整个人都变得魂不守舍，好像后面也跟着收缩起来。

千玺一直耐心的咬着他的耳朵，看着他弯下腰，手扶着桌沿渐渐支持不住。裤子也经不住皮带的重量，一下子滑到脚边。那种凉嗖嗖的羞耻感不停从腹下蹿过。

“啊……”

对方的手劲不断加深，加速。他绷紧了脚尖，艰难的在光天化日之下射出了一缕浓厚的精华。半软的茎身还在千玺手里颤抖着，被捏挤出不少剩余的白液。灶台下的橱柜门被喷溅上好几道痕迹，缓缓滴落在地。

“你每次射完都好紧。”

王俊凯突然反应过来千玺已经插了两根指尖在里面，整个人都不愿意起来，可是千玺更蛮横的抬起了他的腿，“再弄一下就好，我们到房间里面去。”

王俊凯摇摇晃晃地踩掉了裤子，被一路拉进卧室推到床头，然后两脚分开看着千玺往自己的腿间倒上润滑剂。千玺吻着他，用手指玩弄了好一会，一直到王俊凯受不了地抓紧了他，又不知从哪里拿出了不大的一根按摩棒，开始往他的后穴里塞。

起初进入的并没有不适，可是意想不到的剧烈脉冲式的颤动让王俊凯受到了惊吓，千玺跨到他身上压着他，然后一只手把按摩头抵在他前列腺的位置不停的变换刺激着他。

就算那东西埋在体内，王俊凯都听到一股低沉的嗡嗡声，他感到自己的阴茎都在跟着颤抖。

“天……千玺，不要……”

那股酸胀迫使他不停地起伏着臀部，觉得小腹里涨涨的，注满了液体一般。

“小凯……”千玺有点着迷地看着他，小穴已经被震得松开，开始往里吞食按摩棒的根部。又绕着圈搅弄了两三道，王俊凯抬起腿大叫起来，他这才忍不住将水淋淋的按摩棒抽出，然后推着他的腿正面插入了进去。

可是他的分身比按摩棒粗了两三倍之多，被充满的瞬间，王俊凯就痛的要窒息了。

就算还比较干涩，王俊凯也没抵挡住被千玺狠狠地捅了好几下，一下子进入了更深的位置，他的眼泪漫了出来，却爽到声音都哑了。

接下来就是很粗暴的抽插，直至他的甬道被弄得很湿很软，很乖很服帖的主动吸附起来。两个人也渐入佳境，千玺换了位置，从侧上方顶着他。

王俊凯觉得那种拍打在臀部上的声音太过性感，手臂同时被压在身后，声音就跟着释放了出来。可是千玺什么也不说，只是不停地干他。

他的前面早就已经软了，却被插入的感觉弄得更恍惚，只能等着千玺射精。不知道为什么他觉得千玺会射在他体内，最后却没有，千玺把他翻过来，非常放肆粗野的射了他一身。当时他的体内还抽搐着，千玺射精的那一刻，他就像自己也高潮了一样，如释重负。

千玺换床单的时候跟他说他其实射了很多，只不过是后半段一直不太有意识，不知道自己被弄射了好几次。然后千玺一直抱着他，不断的亲他，让王俊凯觉得很痒。每次千玺做的尽兴的时候就会这样，还会轻轻地咬他，让他觉得很幼稚，又很安心。

睡着的时候，他听到千玺对自己说，“小凯，你搬过来跟我住好不好。”

不过第二天起来后，他们谁都没提。因为当时可能两个人都忘了，王俊凯已经结婚这件事。


	8. Chapter 8

王俊凯又从剩下的那一半奖金里拿了不少，订了去厦门的机票和酒店。他邀请千玺去，千玺问他，你老婆怎么办。

王俊凯说他老婆跟朋友去海南岛了，千玺的表情变得很怪异，“你对你老婆不好吗。”

王俊凯哈哈大笑了一会，才喘着气说，“是我对她太好了好吗。不然你当我老婆试试。”

“你少恶心我。”千玺一点也不领情。

在飞机上的时候，王俊凯一直不顾空乘的侧目，跟千玺咬着耳朵，问他要不要试试在卫生间里做。

千玺淡淡的说不要，藏在毯子底下的手搭在王俊凯手上。这样他就满足了。

酒店在一个半山腰上，一进房间，王俊凯就抱着他，说自己憋坏了，要他赔。

千玺的心里就没有这么柔软过，两个人洗了澡，王俊凯把他扑倒在床上。他抚摸着对方的下巴，还是能看出那张年轻的脸，当年为自己动情的样子。现在有些不一样的，有很多依赖，和害怕失去的含义。他不知道自己在王俊凯眼里看起来是怎样一副模样。

王俊凯小心的啄着他的嘴唇，让他捏着自己的下颚，咬上鼻尖。千玺侧过头舔着他的动脉，然后一路咬到耳朵根，听着王俊凯隐忍的声音回响在墙壁之间。

他用手缴弄着王俊凯又挺又漂亮的阴茎，不停的逗他，“你想进来吗。”

“嗯。”王俊凯迷茫的亲着他的脸，胯下已经开始在他小腹上胡乱蹭起来。

他被王俊凯拖到身下，两腿分开扳到了肩膀两侧，然后对方开始舔吻他的腹肌，腹股沟还有后门，唯独绕开分身。

洗澡的时候有简单的冲洗后面，但是时间急，两个人都没有带润滑的东西，王俊凯吐了不少口水，舌头在他的小洞里不停的钻动，还用手指轻轻的在里面配合抽送着。

千玺很少被人这样搞，王俊凯很耐心，他也很耐心。他喜欢这种耻辱感，都能看的自己的勃起扬在空中抖的那样剧烈。

玩到第三第四根手指的时候，后面已经开了个小口，千玺也射了一小股在身上，浑身无力，王俊凯抬起他有些冰凉的身体，将肿烫的肉棒顺利插送进去，进到一半的时候，千玺低声叫起来。感觉太舒服，他快受不了了。

王俊凯的手撑在两边，千玺起初是搭着他的腰，然后逐渐搂紧了他的肩膀，耻骨被顶得隐隐作痛。

“千玺……”

“……小凯，嗯……”

千玺的眼睛都睁不开，耳边全是王俊凯剧烈的呼吸声和香味。

他呻吟的越来越大声，那粗硬的东西就好像顶到他灵魂里，后穴肿涨的快要被撑破了。

“不行……啊，啊啊……”

 

他被第一次前列腺高潮弄得有些轻微的休克，王俊凯射在了他体内，热乎乎的精液流到床上，他感觉自己像尿了床一样，却又不省人事。可是没过一会王俊凯就把他翻到了床的另一边，让他躺在自己身下被后入。

千玺当时真的没有什么意识了，只觉得王俊凯很有力气，把他的腿分的很开，然后压在他身上不停的抽送。

他记得以前王俊凯很喜欢背后式干他，说喜欢他屁股夹的很紧的感觉。他也喜欢王俊凯的屁股，很肉感，不管是用摸的还是视觉上都让人性欲高涨。两个人互相开玩笑，说两个色佬都喜欢屁股，不过结论是没人不喜欢屁股。不然怎么做爱。

也许背部是他的敏感带，王俊凯由急到缓的干他的时候，来回的抚摸着他的后腰，还揉捏他的臀部，甚至抽打，其实千玺很享受这样，有点不尊重但是感官都被照顾的很好。王俊凯应该也能感觉的到，毕竟他那么湿了，一点都不懂得拒绝和矜持。

他可能是趴在王俊凯身下一直像个女人一样在随着节奏叫床，但是他觉得很满足，阴茎磨着床单也又痛又爽，大概流了很多淫水，第二天醒来时床底下都是潮的，两个人身上一股精液的味道。

早上两个人又玩了很淫荡的游戏。起床后王俊凯摸着千玺的小穴发现变得很紧，说要帮他锻炼，然后就在浴室强行给千玺灌了两次肠。千玺腿软得站不住，求饶说这样对身体不好，把肠道搞脆弱了会得直肠癌。

王俊凯马上停了手，说自己不知道，抱着他不住的亲，还为刚才的事抱歉。千玺嘻嘻的偷笑，王俊凯都不在意，贴着他的肩膀说，千玺你笑起来好漂亮，激得他浑身鸡皮疙瘩。

更鸡皮疙瘩的是王俊凯把他扶到浴池边，跪在水里就亲吻起他的性器，然后给他口交。千玺说你别这样。

王俊凯抓着他的手，“你让我做一次。是干净的，没事。”

他很羞涩的把稀薄的精水射在王俊凯嘴里，对方最后把他前前后后都舔干净了，像个性怪癖。

这并不是第一次，却一定是有特殊意义的一次。两个人抱在床上亲吻了很久，都分不清舌头是自己的还是对方的。王俊凯说，“不行，我又想干你了。”

千玺很无奈的看了他一眼，然后说，“你做吧。不过我可能射不出来了。”

他就很顺服的骑在王俊凯的身上，撑着墙，让王俊凯轻轻的顶他，可是他食言了，最后他射了不少，对着墙壁大叫的时候，前所未有的羞耻感袭上心头。他知道隔壁如果有人，一定听见了，可是他没有办法。

千玺睡了一上午之后，忽然转过身问王俊凯，“打扫卫生的人怎么不来。”

王俊凯笑着搂紧他，“我都安排好了，你没发现床单都换过了吗。”

于是第一个整天根本就没有游览计划，如果不是千玺抱怨，王俊凯连下楼买晚饭都不想去，说要叫总台送方便面，被千玺一脚踢下床。

 

第二天两个人结伴在鼓浪屿上逛了一天，还在没有人看的见的棕榈树小道底下偷偷牵手。路上碰到有很多像他们这样成对的年轻男子，千玺错觉自己到了一个幻想里的世界，让他觉得可以畅快呼吸的世界。

王俊凯拉他的手，问他在想什么呢。他摇头，两个人就坐在海滩边上，什么也不说，捡一些小的石子和贝壳往海里丢。丢累了，王俊凯拉起他去草坪上，问他要不要睡一会，千玺看着他的脸，说，你睡吧，我看着你。

王俊凯难得安静的躺在他身边，千玺一个人看着远处的海面和油田，等他再回过头查看王俊凯的时候，他已经睡熟了，习惯性地朝千玺的方向侧卧了过来，一只手似乎想伸到他的身边。

千玺知道，王俊凯也并不是一个有安全感的人。如果他懂得纠缠，王俊凯一定会一辈子乖乖陪在他身边，不去找别人。

可是他害怕那样就不是爱。他不想成为王俊凯的负担和劣迹。如果不论怎样都是不能见人的关系，他希望自己过的潇洒一点。在王俊凯心里保留一个帅气的样子。

就像他们在大学里，第一次看到对方的样子。

王俊凯醒过来的时候，整张脸憋的通红，带着些草梗的印子，很丑。可是千玺偏偏喜欢他这种糊里糊涂，又有些笨拙的样子。用手捡掉他头上的杂草，一下忍不住把他搂到咯吱窝底下，“你这头猪，我都没睡你睡那么久。”

王俊凯疼的咧嘴叫疼，一点也不凶，因为还没睡醒。千玺把他松开来，王俊凯抱着膝盖，老实的坐在他旁边，“太阳都落山了。”

“嗯。”

千玺陪他看着橘红色的海平面。其实太阳并不是落山了，只是掉到海里去了，和大海融为了一体，而自己慢慢消失了。


End file.
